


Без сожалений

by mariant



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariant/pseuds/mariant
Summary: – Я понял, что для меня есть невозможное, когда ты попросила перестать любить тебя.





	Без сожалений

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Yes, it's a fanfic on Russian language, you're not wrong. There are reasons why I didn't translate it into English, and now I'm asking you to understand. I don't know English well enough to translate this work beautifully and decently.  
> So if you love this couple, turn on the translator and go! 
> 
> If you speak English (in case you like my work), I can help you with explanations for translation. I will be very happy if this happens!
> 
> My other work on ficbook: https://ficbook.net/authors/900464  
> Me on Tumblr: @star-pepper

— Элеанор, — он позвал ее.

Оставалось мало времени.

Она развернулась одновременно или даже на секунду раньше, чем он успел произнести ее имя. Она будто предугадывала его действия, чувствовала их душой.  
Уже давно она чувствовала его смятение, какое-то напряжение, запутанность. Раньше было очень легко оправдывать это тем фактом, что он демон и на Земле он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Здесь тела людей снова хрупкие, и тело Майкла тоже.  
— М-Майкл, что такое?

— Я должен.. должен сказать тебе, – по своему обыкновению он сунул руки в карманы брюк. Он делал так, когда нервничал.

Она внимательно слушала, стоя прямо перед ним примерно в метре.

– Похоже, мне удалось достигнуть максимального уровня человечности за время пребывания на этой стороне.

— Ха-ха, вот же не завидую. Похоже, ты осознал какой ад творится в каждом из нас на самом деле? — говорила она, нацепив фальшивую улыбку.

Он нахмурился.

– А, ну, это метафора такая.

Он неловко засмеялся, когда до него дошло.  
– А ведь точно. На Земле я действительно испытал самую сильную боль за всю свою жизнь.

— Да не драматизируй ты, я же уже извинилась за то, что поставила тебе чемодан Тахани на ногу, чел, — она улыбнулась шире и похлопала его по плечу, надеясь, что он так и не перейдет к сути.

— Элеанор.

— Да?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Что прости?

— Я лю..

— Я услышала, и тебе стоит сейчас же остановиться, Майкл, — она отвела взгляд в сторону, — скоро от нас ни черта не останется, а ты решил выпалить эту глупость? 

Они молча оба горько посмеялись от ироничности фразы про «чёрта». 

— Тебе стоит заткнуться прямо сейчас, Майкл. И перестать ~~любить~~ делать то, что ты там сказал.

— Но.. но я не могу. Я пытался, Элеанор, правда, – он достал руки и стал активно жестикулировать, придавая еще больший смысл сказанному.  
– Пытался отдалиться, свести вас с Чиди.. Ведь для меня нет ничего невозможного, понимаешь? Я демон, и такие манипуляции должны были бы пройти на ура, и у меня почти получилось..! Но всё портит одна вещь, и сейчас я полностью осознаю это.. Я понял, что для меня есть невозможное, когда ты попросила перестать любить тебя.

— Заткнись. Просто зат.. — она отвернулась и схватилась рукой за лоб, пряча за ней же и взгляд. Защитный механизм кричал: "беги!". Она знала, как будет больно слышать его признание, особенно сейчас.

— Но это правда, — Майкл сделал шаг к ней навстречу, легко разворачивая её за плечо и забирая её ладони в свои.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — Элеанор боялась взглянуть на него. Боялась увидеть искренность в глазах и стать совсем уязвимой. Боялась, потому что ни с кем была близка настолько, что можно было чувствовать присутствие этого существа за сотню метров.

Майкл приложил её руки к своей груди. И Элеанор почувствовала тепло. Тепло его сердца и легко уловимую вибрацию от быстрых ударов под своими пальцами. Она не пыталась уйти. Только тупо смотрела себе под ноги. Элеанор тоже влюблена и, похоже, теперь это не загадка ни для одного из этих двоих.

— За что.. за что мне это, Майкл? Я была плохим-плохим человеком.

— Каждый получает то, что заслуживает. 

Элеанор подняла взгляд, теперь она смотрела прямо в глаза ее приятелю демону.  
— Но разве настолько я была плоха, что заслужила потерять то, чего искала всю свою дерьмовую жизнь?

Майкл чувствовал, как слёзы подступали к глазам Элеанор, пока она говорила. И он не мог представить, какую грусть ему предстоит почувствовать, когда девушка заплачет. 

Элеанор вцепилась пальчиками Майклу в лацканы и уткнулась лицом в его грудь так, что ее макушка оказалась прямо перед носом мужчины. 

Демон обнял ее за плечи. Сделав вдох, он почувствовал запах облепихи, зубной пасты с эффектом отбеливания и скрепок для бумаги(их запах был неуловим для человеческого обоняния, а для Майкла он давно стал особенным) — теперь, не хотелось отпускать Элеанор ни на секунду. Никогда больше не терять ее физически. Ее дыхания, ощущаемого сквозь рубашку в середине груди и вызывающего необъяснимый приступ дрожи, заставляющий обнять любимую еще крепче.  
Майкл пальцами коснулся лица Элеанор. Он осторожно провел ими путь от скулы по щеке до ее подбородка и приподнял его вверх.  
— Мне жаль, но я точно был настолько плох, что не заслуживаю всего того времени, что уже провел с тобой. И всё же я провел, и мы ещё здесь – и это ещё один сбой во вселенной. Но теперь я должен принять свою судьбу и «уйти в отставку», только тогда ты и другие люди будут в безопасности.

— Зачем ты сказал мне это, зачем, Майкл? — она снова уткнулась ему в грудь и закряхтела.

— Прости меня. Но ты должна была знать, что можешь любить взаимно, и.. — он обнял ладонью ее затылок и прижался губами к ее лбу, — заслуживаешь намного большего, правильного, достойного тебя. Больше, чем старого, совершившего слишком много ошибок, демона.

С каждым его словом Элеанор чувствовала, как Майкл растворяется из её будущего. Поэтому с каждым произнесенным предложением она крепче цеплялась за него, сминая ткань пиджака в кулачках.

– Сейчас я последний раз в своей жизни причинил кому-то боль. И мне жаль, что это была ты.

— Нет, Майкл. Не так всё должно закончится для нас.

— Прости, Элеанор.

— Нет-нет.. — произносит она со всхлипом. К ней приходит осознание, что они не в фильме и не в книге. Это настоящая жизнь, где всё не заканчивается счастливыми главными героями. Где у них не появляется потрясающего плана по избавлению от всех проблем в последние минуты сцены. Всё что осталось у них: это объятия и честность перед друг другом.  
— А мне не жаль, Майкл.. не жаль, что это я.

— Но почему? 

— Я могу объяснить тебе это. По-человечески. Но тебе придется закрыть глаза, Майкл.

Сейчас Майкл был готов задать сразу восемь вопросов о смысле данного действия, но он этого не сделал. Он сделал то, чему научили его люди: позволил себе быть нелогичным, отдаться на волю случая.  
Майкл с полным доверием закрыл глаза.

— Вот как это, Майкл. Вот, как выглядит мой мир без тебя.

— Но какой в этом смысл, ведь здесь ничего нет кроме.. – он застыл на секунду и склонил голову, – я понял.  
Майкл грустно улыбнулся и открыл глаза.  
– Твоя человечность всегда удивляла меня. Даже когда я был уверен, что постиг всё, что только можно было постигнуть, Элеанор, — он невесомо, почти не касаясь кожи обнял ее щеки своими ладонями, — я очень рад, что возможно последнюю по-настоящему «человеческую» вещь я сделал с тобой.

Элеанор улыбнулась сквозь слёзы.  
– Странно звучит, но ладно, – она задрожала, – я люблю тебя, Майкл.


End file.
